Into The Past
by Marik's girl
Summary: Tabitha Anderson didn't believe in myths or strange things that could happen to a person. But she finds herself in a position where she can't get out of. How do you get out of the past?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh!** **Kazuki Takahashi**  
 **Tabitha Anderson and any non-Yugioh related characters** **Marik's girl**

Note: Another YGO Story :) Very old idea, I had written it down and rewrote many times. I have writers block on my other stories right now, so I'm gonna work on this one. Hope you enjoy.

Into The Past  
Written by: Marik's girl

Prologue

 _ **Long ago in ancient Egypt, Prince Marik of Upper Egypt was a kind boy of ten… that was until his father, the Pharaoh died of an unknown illness. The happy prince became cold and withdrawn from people. They said that he had no heart, no love in him - not even towards his remaining family. Then it happen… he fell in love with the princess of Greece, his wife to be that was arranged when they were children. She soften his cold heart and he truly began to love again, but she tore it away from him as well. For the princess was in love with a different prince.**_

 _ **Finding this out, he went into depression and died a broken man… and to think that he was going to give her his mother's necklace as a token of his love for her…**_

"That's so sad." said a dark skin seventeen year old with onyx eyes and long straight black hair that is in a ponytail. She is wearing a light blue sleeveless top and blue jeans mini-skirt, and black knee-high boots. Next to her was a fair skin girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair with blonde highlights in her hair and turquoise colored eyes. She is wearing a black shirt with purple flowers design on it, blue-jean shorts and black slip on shoes. She made a face.

"Really? I just think the old man wants to sell you the necklace." She said with a frown. The jewelry in question was beautiful, it was Egyptian style with different beads on it and it was made of gold. But what caught your eye was the amethyst gemstone in the middle of the necklace. The dark skin girl grinned at her friend and her light skin friend groaned.

"We'll take it!"

"Wise choice, my dear!"

"Do you ever think before you buy, Dasha?" The light skin girl asked her friend.

"Of course I do!" she said with a grin on her face. "I'm thinking this is gonna look great on you Tabitha!" Tabitha groaned again at her best friend. She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why in the world did you buy that for me?" she saw a glint in her eyes. 'Please tell me she didn't do what I think she did.' Tabitha hoped.

"It's gonna look great with that dress I bought you~" she sang, making Tabitha groaned _**again**_.

:::::

[Ancient Egypt]

Marik, the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt, let out a groan as he stared at nothing; he was bored… _**very bored**_! Nothing really seemed to interest him anymore - at least not since he was a child… he narrowed his cold violet eyes as the thought past through his mind. The seventeen year old didn't like to think back to when he was a child. That meant dark memories for him. That also meant the day his father died… something he did not want to remember. He then looked up from his throne when he heard the doors open to the throne room; a 6' 2" tall man walked in wearing a dark blue cloak, he bowed.

"What do you have to say this time, Rashid?" Marik asked; his tone cold and hard.

"My Pharaoh." Rashid began. "Princess Adara of Greece is coming in three weeks time to meet you."

Marik's eyes narrowed. "What? And what is her business?"

"Most likely about your engagement to her, my Pharaoh." he replied. Marik stood up in his throne.

"What engagement?" he roared. "I'm not marrying her! Who decided this!" He damned.

"Your father, my Pharaoh." Rashid said calmly. He watched with green eyes as his King sat back down and frowned at him. He knew that the Pharaoh didn't like to talk about his father, the former Pharaoh… but this needed to be cleared.

"When did he state this?"

"When you were two, my Pharaoh."

Marik tighten his grip. "Why have I not been told sooner?"

"I was told not to say anything until you were eighteen, but since the princess is coming… I had to tell you sooner."

"… Get out!" Rashid nodded and left without a word; he knew Marik needed to think.

[Present Day, Egypt]

"Sooo, what do you think?" Dasha asked as she held up a violet mini-dress.

"To short." Tabitha said flatly as she gave her best-friend a bored look. Tabitha didn't like dresses, let alone _**short ones**_. Dasha glared at her tomboy of a best-friend.

"You have to wear it!" she cried. Tabitha who had closed her eyes, open one eye, to look at her and saw the YOU-GOING-TO-WEAR-IT-OR-ELSE look… which only annoyed Tabitha.

"And prey tell, _**why should I**_ wear it?" she asked.

"For… your date-" said Dasha right out of the blue and Tabitha shot out of her seat that was inside there room in the INN.

" _What!?_ " she shouted in shock, her friend rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tabby, he's really is a nice guy. He's looking for a nice girl that isn't a hoe. And he isn't _**him.**_ "

"That doesn't matter! I'm never going to date anyone ever again!" Tabitha was angry; really angry. "I can't believe you did that! You know how I feel about the matter!" she shouted. Dasha held a sadden look on her face as she looked at her best-friend. She did know what she felt about the matter, but that was in junior high… Tabitha was fourteen… Dasha didn't know the whole details, but she knew that Tabitha didn't want to date again… but that was the past, she was sixteen, turning seventeen in a few days… she thought she might have gotten over it.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel about it… but were not in junior high anymore! He's a loser and you need to get over him and-"

"I don't want to talk about it." That shut Dasha up when she saw the painful look in her friends eyes.

"Okay… but will you try on the necklace at least?" Tabitha blinked, and then looked towards the beautiful necklace on the side table.

"Sure." with that she walked over to the side table and took the necklace and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She looked at the necklace and put it on… it was truly beautiful…. How could it fit on someone like her? She looked at herself sadly. Her mother was beautiful, but Tabitha didn't think that she got any of her traits from her mother besides her attitude. She let out a sigh. Why did it go from her ex to how pretty she looked? She didn't know. 'I need to sleep, I'm tired.' with that she exited the bathroom and saw Dasha already asleep and she frowned sadly. 'I'll say sorry tomorrow.' she went to her own bed and pulled back the covers and laid down and pulled the covers back up to her chin. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

While she slept, she didn't notice that the necklace began to glow violet and then began to surround her body and then she disappeared from sight.

 _ **End Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh!** **Kazuki Takahashi** **  
** **Tabitha Anderson and any non-Yugioh related characters** **Marik's girl**

 **Note:** I fixed a lot of the mistakes in this chapter, there is mostly more grammar mistakes because I'm not to good with grammar. Oh Please review :)

 **Chapter One  
** Violet Eyes  
Written by: Marik's girl

It was almost sundown when they found the teenage girl laying unconscious in the Royal Gardens, why she was was their in the first place was a puzzlement. "What should we do?" asked guard #2

"Bring her to the Pharaoh of course; he will decided what to do with her!" Guard #2 frown at this, but nodded. He knew not to go against his King. He watched as #1 picked up the girl and headed towards the palaces and he did to the same. Inside the palace, the Pharaoh was not in a good mood. He held a scowl on his face. So when the two Egyptian guards came into the throne room, he was not happy. They both bowed to there Pharaoh. But he was surprised what #1 brought in.

'A girl?' he raised a light blonde eyebrow. "Where did you find her?" he asked

"She was in the Royal Gardens, my Pharaoh" # 1 said as he stood along with #2. Marik frowned at this, how did she get past the guards? ...but now as he looked at the girl… she was unconscious, so how did she end up in his garden? He also notice that was not Egyptian, because of her fair/light tone skin; Her wavy brown hair came past her shoulders that had blonde highlights in them. She is wearing a white sleeveless shirt and blue shorts and nothing on her feet. Long lashes went against her cheeks, and he wondered what colored her eyes were… he got his answer when her eyes fluttered open.

Turquoise… she has turquoise colored eyes.

She looked up at guard #1 and glared at him. "Let go of me you jerk!" She then punched him in the face and he cried out in pain and dropped her and she skillfully landed on her feet and did a low kick, knocking him off balance and making him drop to the floor. #2 gripped his spear and tighten his hold onto it.

She stood up straight and glared at #2. "Stop what you are doing, girl!"

"Make me!" She snapped back. A grin formed on Marik's face, this was entertaining. #2 grabbed his spear in one hand and was about the charge, but Marik held his hand up to stop the attack. "My Pharaoh?"

'My Pharaoh?' the girl blinked and turned around. "It has gone long enough, she has made her point. She does not want to be touch."

"But she –-" Began #2

"Don't make me repeat myself." Marik said in a cold tone. "Leave us."

"As you say, my Pharaoh!" #2 Bowed then left.

'Why does he keep saying my Pharaoh for?' she thought to herself. She stood up and looked at the man that was only a year or two older then she was. Seventeen or eighteen, He was an Egyptian with long light blonde hair that went over his shoulders. Cold violets eyes. Gold Egyptian style earrings, a golden choker, golden upper arm bands, gold wrist bands and golden ankle bands. He is wearing a sandy color tunic with a golden belt around his waist. And white slip on shoes. Upon his forehead is a crown golden with holographic on it. As he stood up he was at least 5' 11" and she felt short compared to him, since she was only 5' 5" "How did you get past my guards?"

"Guards?" He saw the puzzled look on her face. "Last thing I knew was that I was in bed and then I was in that guys arms." She looked over to the Egyptian man and found that he was unconscious; she raised an eyebrow. She hardly did anything to him and he went unconscious.

"You expect me to believe that?" She looked back at the Pharaoh with a scowl on her face.

"I don't expect you to believe anything, why believe a stranger?" she said. He grinned at her. As he drew close to her, he noticed something; a piece of jewelery around her neck… a necklace. A frown formed on his face and he walked right in front of her and placed his hand on the necklace.

"Where did you get this from?" His tone was dark and cold. She swallowed hard.

"A old man was selling it in the market place, my friend bought it for me, as a gift."

"He was selling it? He asked as his hand trembled. "Yes." She breath. He moved his other hand and moved her hair out of the way. 'What is he doing?' she thought with an uneasy heart. He moved so closed that his lips where to her ear.

"Don't lie thief!" He then unclasped the necklace and tore it form her, and backed from her.

"Thief! I'm no Thief, I told the truth! And give that back!" She snapped with anger in her turquoise eyes. He looked her at with hatred as he held the necklace in his hands.

"This is my mother's necklace, I should kill you for even touching it…." His mother's necklace, she thought with surprise. "But I'll do something better, I'll let you live; you be my personal slave."

"What?" she shouted. "Look here mister! I am no one slaves to anyone! Not even you and I don 't give a damn what you think." she snapped, anger in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Marik said. She just raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I don't know who you are." She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Ah, so she has no Idea who I am.' he grinned. "I am Pharaoh Marik of Upper Egypt." Tabitha paled. 'So that was why they were calling Pharaoh… but Pharaoh's no longer around…'

"Y-your a - Pharaoh?" she said slowly. He grinned at her as he walked up close to her again. "Yes, and what is your name?" She swallowed hard at how close he was to her.

"Tabitha Anderson."

"I like that name, Tabitha." he whispered in her ear making her shiver. He then lend away from her. " _ **Isis**_." He yelled Tabitha winched at his booming voice and she wounder who Isis was. A woman with black straight long hair that went to the middle of her back, blue eyes. She is wearing an Egyptian style necklace. Golden upper arm bands and gold wrist bands. She is wearing a sleeveless long white dress that reached her ankles and she is wearing a pair of white slip of shoes. She was beautiful.

"You called, my Pharaoh?" Asked Isis.

He took a hold of Tabitha and pushed her towards Isis. "Take her to the bath house and get her cleaned up. She is going to be my personal slave. Isis looked at the girl for a moment and at her brother and then back at the girl that she had her hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes. "As you say my Pharaoh." She reopened her eyes and looked at the girl. "Come girl." Isis said; Tabitha began to fallow but she froze at Marik's words.

"Oh… and if give any trouble to Isis there will be guards watching you while you bathe." Grinned Marik, Tabitha's eyes widen at his comment. She followed Isis faster then he seen anyone walk.

 **:::::**

 **{ The Bath House }**

Tabitha ringed out her hair to get the water out of her hair that Isis had poured over her head. She blushed with embarrassment that Isis was giving her a **bath** , she tried to say she could do it on her own. But Isis would have non of that. But the bath did smelled nice, like flowers, different kinds of flowers. "What is your name girl?" Asked Isis

"Tabitha." She replied as she sank deeper in the pool like bath.

"Are you Greek?" Tabitha blinked at this question. "No." She replied. Isis frowned. "Then why to you have a Greek name?"

"Oh! My parents like then name so much that they that named me Tabitha." She said with a smile.

"I see..." She closed her blue eyes and then reopened them. "I am known as Isis, and the Pharaoh is my younger brother."

"You mean your a princess? Then why are you giving me a bath for?"

"I can't go against my Pharaoh. That is law." Isis said 'Law my ass.' thought Tabitha. She then saw Isis grab a towel and spread it out wide so that she could not see her womanly parts. "Come now, get out. It's time to get dress." Tabitha could only nod. She got out and the towel was wrapped around her body. Isis came with a pair of new clothes that Tabitha had not seen before.

"Where are my old clothes?" She asked.

"I burned them." Isis simply.

"You _**what!**_ " Tabitha yelled in shocked and disbelief. "Come, come now. They were not the right clothes for a personal slave. Put these on, in that room over there." Tabitha nodded her head and took the clothes from Isis and went into the room she was told to go into. She changed into a long sleeveless dress that had a slit that came to her mid thigh on both sides of her legs. She also had a pair of white slip on shoes that she slipped on just before leaving the room.

"Sit down." Tabitha did what Isis said and Isis began to fix her hair. Her hair was wavy so she put it up in a ponytail and put a white flower in her hair.

"Who am I trying to please? Tabitha asked with a sour look on her face.

"Why your Pharaoh, of course!" Isis said with a smile.

"He's not even someone I like! I hate him." Tabitha said with a flat tone

"I would watch what you say. Now we must go to the Pharaoh's room, come." Order Isis; Tabitha shivered at her toned at first, but then sighed as she followed the woman to where Marik's room is…

 **:::::**

 **{ Marik's Room }**

Isis open the door to the Pharaoh's room and walked in and Tabitha followed her. "My Pharaoh?" she looked and saw no one in sight. She turned back to Tabitha and looked at her. "go over their by the bed. Do not sit on the bed, just stand near it. Understood."

Nod.

"Good." with that she left the room and closed the door. How could could one woman be so scary… Tabitha shook her head, getting rid of the thought. "I what I need to know is how to get out of this situation!" She lean up against the wall thinking how to get out of this mess, but she began to dose and fall asleep with her arm crossed over her chest.

Ten to fifteen minutes later the door open to reveal the Pharaoh and standing by his bed… asleep was his personal servant. He should be mad, but he wasn't, for some reason. He walked over to her and notice her dark lases against her cheeks, he brushed his thumb against her cheek and her beautiful turquoise open… only to glare at him. He smirked at her. "Your here, that's good." He said with a grin. Before she could say what was on her mind about him touching him her, his eyes darken. "I will only be only this once - understood!" She could only give a nod, because his eyes are a deathly cold. "You will be calling me Pharaoh or my Pharaoh."

Nod.

"Good, now when I tell you to do something… do it! Do not give me any trouble! You will be cleaning this room and you will also be following me unless I say so, understood!?" Tabitha nodded her head; showing that she did understand. "Yes… Yes my Pharaoh."

"Good, your new room is over there, you are dismissed." He saw her run to her room and closed the door faster then anything he seen before. He chuckled. She was going to be fun to play with.

 **:::::**

 **{ The Next Morning }**

The sun had just began to rise up into the sky, and it was shining in Tabitha's face. She slowly open her eyes. "Uhhh." she moaned as she tried to blocked the sun rays from her face and eyes. She was still wearing the white dress from yesterday, but she had taken off the shoes. She sighed as she got up from the bed and slipped on the white shoes. She heard the door open and she turned around and saw Isis.

"Aw! Good your awake. Now I want you to do something." Isis said with her hands on her hips.

"You want me to do something? Asked Tabitha with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do silly child, go into the Pharaoh's room and get his things ready for him." Tabitha blinked "Things ready for him?"

"Have you never served a master before?" Isis question

"No..."

"Oh dear… this isn't good." mumbled Isis. Tabitha narrowed her eyes. "Hay, what isn't good?" Tabitha said annoyed. Isis looked at the girl with worry but smiled anyways. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything." Tabitha just frowned at the woman, not sure what to do. "You will need to go into the Pharaoh's room and prepare his clothing and his bath." Tabitha nodded at going to his room part, because she went past the part already, but when she said bath…. Her eyes open wide.

"A-a What?" Tabitha asked, but Isis had already left - figures, she left me! She grumbled something under her breath as she slowly open her door. When the door was fully open, she saw the king size bed and the Pharaoh in the bed. She slowly walked towards him and looked at his face. ' He does look peaceful when he is asleep.' She then frowned. 'Then why is he such a jerk when he is awake?' she turned away from him. 'Now where is his clothes… what would a Pharaoh wear anyways?' She looked to her right and saw a door. 'Hmmm, I wonder whats in there.' She walked over to the door and open it and saw a giant pool. "Dammit, this is a pool, not a bath tub!" As Tabitha was dealing with her rant, Marik had gotten up. He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind, making her scream. She looked behind her and saw Marik.

"M-my Pharaoh, I didn't know you were there." 'Why is he holding me?' She question.

"What are you doing girl?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I was just getting your bath r-ready f-for you." said Tabitha as she shivered.

"Then get it ready girl." Marik said as he let go of her as he grin form on his face. She nodded. "Of course m-my Pharaoh." she said as she rushed into the bath house. 'I was right, she will be fun to play with.' thought Marik with a grin.

 _ **End Chapter One**_


End file.
